Paradise Association
Paradise Association is an organisation founded to monitor multiple timelines and enforce temporal law within them. While is has bases throughout space and time, the headquarters is located in 12th Landing of the Fringe Dimension. It is the main (and only) law enforcement agency that is equipped to deal with temporal matters, and functions under the Laws of Tempus, written in 18,228 AD. With its vast numbers, thorough training, and rigid discipline and regime, it is widely considered to be the best-assembled and farthest-reaching law agencies from the outside. In peaceful time periods, Paradise functions as a garrison force, guarding the area they reside in. Because of the overarching nature of the Fringe Dimension, their bases will usually be stationed there, but they will maintain easy access to the public dimension. Other times, they will blend in to whatever law enforcement is native to their area, or be vigilantes if there are none. This practice is rare and considered to be more intimate. Public Opinion Overall, the public dimension has little to no hint that Paradise exists. In the years before its founding in 18,237 AD, there is no trace of Paradise nor its employees existing at all, though in years forwards there is a very vague and misleading record declaring Paradise a charity, with no reference to its employees. This makes the very nature of Paradise a difficult topic, with the organisation regularly purging records of itself from timelines. Individual members of the public may have a memory of any particular employee if they happen to meet, however, these memories are often fragile and easily forgotten. Occasionally, personal items of employees are left behind in odd places in the time stream, an example being a branded stapler left behind in the Sengoku period. Overview Paradise is divided into 24 divisions, though only 22 of these are fully functional and near-autonomous. These divisions have their own names, sub-cultures and duties. Multiple facets of skills and talents are employed by the organisation, without regard to race, species, or gender. The one exception to this rule is that Paradise is extremely hesitant to hire full-blooded, natural Tetlan Ixaal employees, but they openly welcome hybrids or lab-created ones. Tying into Paradise's versatility is the aforementioned non-discrimination. The common belief is that the more people of multiple backgrounds are hired, the more skills that can be employed, and the more people and places that can be influenced. In the years after 18,250 AD, service to Paradise appears to be a badge of model behaviour. Uniform Paradise employees are fitted with uniforms or armor that takes their job, location, expectations, and security clearance. These uniforms are usually designed to look like clothing from whichever time period they reside and are always gender-neutral. Those who are in the Fringe Dimension or within Paradise's bases tend to wear different styles of uniform, typically a minimalist white in colour. This can be either a jumpsuit ( Officers ) or a polo shirt with slacks ( Agents ). Officers tend to wear a sash tied around their waist with the colour of their former training unit, while Agents wear a belt. Trainees are typically afforded the same standards regarding uniforms, is that they fit the circumstances around them, though within the Fringe Dimension or Paradisian locations, they are given a t-shirt and shorts. Identification Each employee is given an ID number after training is complete. This number is not in sequence with others. For the most part, it is a 3 or 4 digit number that is followed by their division number or name. Division numbers with the + symbol consist primarily of agents, who have an active engagement with temporal law. These are often the ones out in the field. Division numbers with the - symbol indicate that they consist mostly of officers, who are more concerned with office work and internal affairs. Most divisions are overseen by one of the training managers, who are named in the Training section. The Noontide, Midnight, and both 6 divisions are exceptions to this rule. * Divisions 1+ through 5+ are run by Terakawa Iwao. * Divisions 7+ through 11+ are run by Delphine Icarus. * Division 6+ is run by both Delphine and Terakawa. * Divisions 1- through 5- were formerly run by Locke Obscura, though are currently run by Ghiris. * Divisions 7- through 11- are run by Ghiris Janulis. * Division 6- was run by both Locke and Ghiris, but now is exclusive to the former. * The Noontide Division is run by all three of the training managers. * The Midnight Division is not overseen by any training manager, and answers to the administration itself. Security and Clearances The nature of Paradise itself requires strict enforcement of security. The association is highly confidential and has a global policy of non-interaction with those of the public sphere; Generally speaking, employees are prohibited from meaningful contact with those of the public sphere. Things such as idle smalltalk or general conversation are permitted (yet discouraged), though things such as companionship and intimacy are against this rule. The Fringe Dimension is generally inaccessable to the public, though it's not unheard of for somebody to slip through. It is because of this that Paradise locations are heavily guarded with guards that are, in most cases, given permission to shoot on sight. Despite this, many guards tend to escort intruders back to the public dimension without conflict. Employees of Paradise and, very rarely, members of the public who have proven themselves of use, has a security clearance. Each level gives the holder access to all locations/information of that level and those below it. Each base also has a set minimum security clearance that all who enter must possess, or have an escort with that specific level. For example, if a base has an Upper IV Clearance, then those who enter must have at least an Upper IV, or an escort with an Upper IV. Shifts are typically 150 hours long, though are occasionally elongated with overtime of up to 12 hours. As well, starting pay for trainees is ¤649/hr. This rate can change based off of security clearance. * Dynamic and Static Clearances are equal to one another and can be substituted. The difference in naming is purely clerical. Unrecorded Persons Agents with this rank are highly protected and often revered individuals. They have their very identities stricken from the record and, as far as Paradise is concerned, cease existing. They are usually beyond law and reprimand, but their loyalty to Paradise stays ingrained in them. The main incentive for earning this rank is the ability to use the Age Slider, immortality, legal immunity, and a greater capacity to serve Paradise that isn't limited by clearance or legality. Training Paradise offers, at most, four groups for training purposes. Currently, there are three, with a combined capacity of 1,000 trainees Through these training groups, members receive training in areas such as defensive tactics, driving, tactical, firearms, and the criminal justice system, criminal behaviour, laws and regulations, preparing them for their career. Training groups tend to favour younger applicants, but trainees can range from 13-40 years old. As well, each group focuses on a certain aspect. * Terakawa Iwao's group focuses on close, physical combat and aggressive operations. It has also picked up legality training. The team's colour is red. * Ghiris Janulis' group focuses on magical combat and social/passive operations. In order to help ease the training backup, it's picked up hospitality training. The team's colour is green. * Delphine Icarus' group focuses on long-range, physical combat and stealth operations. It also handles both physical and magical healing. The team's colour is blue. * Locke Obscura's group has been dissolved since his death, but it focused on magical/physical healing, hospitality, and legality. The team's colour was yellow. Trainees are given an initially given a full, functional set of equipment, as well as an over-the-ear headset that matches with their training team's colour. This headset is considered part of the uniform, meaning that wearing it is mandatory. The purpose of the headset is to effectively filter and modify what trainees hear. Anything that is considered anti-Paradise is filtered out and replaced with audio clips of Paradise's own propaganda. This headset is usually kept until the trainee is 19-20 years old. In the case of older trainees, it's kept for two years. After the headset comes off is when Paradise infects the trainee with the disease Chroneverin. This disease strengthens the body and the skills of the trainee infected, as well as renders them unable to age or get any other diseases. In turn, though, the initial stages of the disease ravage the mind. This manifests in aggression and irritation, with the trainee being hyperreactive and anxious. In this stage, trainees are usually kept in the Tundra District's barracks. It's during this time that the trainee is subject to harsh and gruelling training. This includes tactics that many would consider torture. * Firearm choices are between revolvers or semi-automatic pistols that come in Typical or Paradise varieties. Typical varieties are closer to those used by public police forces and require physical ammunition, while Paradise varieties use a Paradise Stone attached to the firearm to generate energy ammunition. ** Chemical Spray choices are between pepper spray, mace, or tear gas. *** If, for whatever reason, a trainee wants a sword, they may have it. But what the fuck? While treatment and specific regimen vary slightly between the group the trainee belongs in, the training process is very streamlined but focuses on robbing trainees of their needs as humans and undermining their identity. They become less of an individual as the training process goes on, instead becoming simply "an employee of Paradise". They have transitioned away from eating regular meals and are often kept awake for long periods, as well as being prohibited or punished for expressing "detrimental emotion" or for keeping social behaviour in the public sphere. After training, employees are entirely subservient and loyal to Paradise, and shun meaningful contact with the public. Their diets consist almost entirely of liquefied foods and supplements, and they can go over 150 hours without sleep. Category:Factions Category:Paradise Association Category:Lore